


Black

by valendo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Safeword Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valendo/pseuds/valendo
Summary: How far is too far?





	Black

No words were said as Kyungsoo was thrown onto the bed, creating a creak as he landed on the thick mattress. The boy instinctively spread his legs as his boyfriend crawled over him, eyes dark and hard with lust. With a smirk growing on his face, Jongin leaned down to bite into the delicate flesh of Kyungsoo’s chest causing his back to arch and a whine to rip through his throat as his bare skin was assaulted with hard kissing and bruising sucking. His pale and shaking hand wrapped around Jongin’s head, gripping onto his dark locks.   
The taller grunted and started traveling upwards, latching his red lips onto the elder’s neck, sucking hickeys below his ear. Kyungsoo continued whining helplessly, completely at his boyfriend’s mercy. The spit-slicked lips of his lover travelled around his neck, leaving marks and a path of pleasure in an arbitrary pattern. With the blinding feelings coursing through his body, he barely noticed Jongin undressing himself, revealing his golden skin.  
Kyungsoo was very used to the rough treatment given to him by the younger boy and although he wasn’t completely into the whole ‘chains and whips’ type of thing, he openly welcomed and enjoyed the dominating sex. Jongin was the sweetest person you’d ever meet, but in bed, that was a different story. And Kyungsoo knew that first hand.  
Kyungsoo threw his head back with a gasp as jongin unlatched his mouth from his ear and started traveling south with a starved tongue. Moments after sucking a large hickey underneath the elder’s belly button, Kyungsoo’s briefs were tugged off and cool air wrapped around his swollen cock. His back was pressed against the soft duvet as he knees were pressed up to his chest with zero regard, revealing his entrance to the hungry man.   
Jongin loved taking his boy raw, so without a word, nor a warning, he was sinking his rock hard cock into the elder’s tight hole, drawing a wrecked scream from the boy. There was a twinge of pain at the base of his spine, but the way that Jongin moved him hips made him forget everything. The dancer ruthlessly slammed into Kyungsoo’s tight hole and despite the burn, he threw his head back and basked in the feeling. He could feel every inch of his boyfriend stretching him open and he gasped as he felt a bead of precome slide down his own aching member. Despite not being able to hear himself, he knew he was yelling and screaming as the taller started to hit his prostate repeatedly with the blunt head of his swollen dick.   
“So tight,” Jongin growled, forehead covered in sweat. “You little slut. Take it.”   
Kyungsoo whimpered and and turned his head, beginning to drool on the pillow.

They could have been going for two minutes or almost an hour- Kyungsoo didn’t know- but Jongin was becoming more and more dominant as the time went on. He had his heavy cock lodged in Kyungsoo’s asshole and his warm hands grabbing at Kyungsoo’s balls. The feeling would have been pleasurable but the way Jongin was squeezing and rolling his balls in a rough way had his back arching as he cried out.  
“Oh God,” Kyungsoo whined as his eyes screwed shut in something bordering between pleasure and downright pain. He always loved when Jongin got dominant, so he just grit his teeth welcomed the pain.   
Jongin grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s hanging balls harder, digging his nails into the thin and delicate flesh. The younger continued to ruthlessly slam into Kyungsoo’s small body.  
“Come on baby,” Jongin suddenly slowed his thrusts before pulling out and Kyungsoo cried loudly, grabbing for his boyfriend. His destroyed hole started clenching on air, waiting to be filled again. Just a moment later, Jongin was crawling back up to him. He pushed himself back into his boyfriend's tight ring of muscle before something else was introduced. A big, flesh colored dildo was covered in lube and grasped in Jongin’s hand.   
“Take. It. All.” Jongin barked, thrusting faster and wedging the plastic dick in next to his own. It was a stretch, and a painful one. Kyungsoo had never seen the toy before and mewled at the sight. It was fucking huge.  
Not even the head of the fake cock was pushed into him and he could feel himself begin to salivate. The skin of his hole felt as if it was about to rip open and Jongin just pushed it harder.  
As his hole was being punctured open, the hand on his balls grew more ruthless until Jongin was crushing them against the bed and rolling them roughly in his hands.  
“No, no, no, no, ouch, god” Kyungsoo couldn’t think straight. His head and body was clouded in pain and fear as his body rejected the unnatural ministrations. The feeling was completely unbearable and he couldn’t even think straight. He felt the toy stretch his flesh and the pain became intolerable.  
He let out a noise between a whine and a scream that Jongin mistook as a moan.  
“Keep taking it, you whore.” Jongin growled as he sped up, the head of the dildo popping into him alongside the younger’s hot cock.   
“No, Jongin,” Kyungsoo cried, a single tear escaping his watery and bloodshot eyes. He felt Jongin’s hand begin to move the along with his thrust and he let out a choked scream. Snot mixed with tears on his red face and he started to lose feeling in his back.   
It was too much.  
“Black!” Kyungsoo yelled hoarsely, his voice cracking helplessly. “Black, Jongin! Black!” He could barely hear himself yelling as he collapsed into himself.  
All movements were stopped in milliseconds.  
“Oh fuck,” Jongin pulled out completely and his heart dropped. “Shit.”  
The dancer regarded the boy beneath him, who was red faced and tear stained. Kyungsoo’s body was tingling: a mess of hormones, pleasure and pain.  
“Shit, Soo, I’m so sorry,” Jongin gasped, heart splitting down the middle. He quickly leaned down to pull the boy into his chest, cradling him as he shook and cried.  
“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” Jongin repeated, tears gathering in eyes. He rocked Kyungsoo’s shaking form and kissed his forehead and face. “God, Kyungsoo, I’m so sorry.”  
The room was a mess, clothes piled all over the floor and cum covered sheets.   
“Come on, sweetheart,” Jongin cooed, picking up his lover’s body and placing the naked, fragile boy on the small couch across their bedroom. Kyungsoo lied on the leather, eyes falling closed, dried and fresh tears covering his face. As quickly as possible, Jongin stripped the sheets off the bed and replaced them with newly washed blue ones.  
Carefully picking his beautiful boyfriend back up, he proceeded to clean between his legs and the rest of his body with a warm rag. He lingered on his hole for a moment, carefully making sure nothing was torn. Despite the red coloring, everything seemed alright, so he pulled a pair of boxers up over his quivering legs, pressing a kiss to his bellybutton as he reached his waist. The elder twitched at the contact and Jongin felt a single tear fall down his cheek. It was the first time he had ever used the safeword and the younger literally felt sick to his stomach. He never wanted to hurt his boy.   
Jongin dressed himself in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt before cuddling into the bed next to his lover. He pulled the warm comforter over their bodies as he rubbed Kyungsoo’s hiccuping back. The elder tucked his head under the tan male’s chin and coughed and hiccuped quietly there.  
Jongin’s once burning erection was long forgotten as he gradually softened.  
“I’m so sorry, baby,” Jongin whispered, smoothing out Kyungsoo’s hair. “Can I do anything else?”   
It was quiet for a few seconds.   
“Water, please?” The way the smaller looked up with wet eyes made Jongin fall in love all over again, and made him hate himself a bit more.  
“Of course, love, just a second.” Jongin practically jogged to the kitchen quickly and filled up a water bottle for his boyfriend before slipping back into bed and gradually re-hydrating the boy.  
“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said raspily after finishing his drink, curling back up into Jongin's chest.  
“Baby, I’m so sorry.”   
“I’m not mad, Jong,” Kyungsoo smiled wearily. “It was just a bit much, and it hurt really horribly.” Jongin winced and Kyungsoo paused. “I’m sorry if I scared you.”  
“No, I should’ve noticed,” Jongin whined, loathing himself. “I should’ve seen the signs, y’know?”  
“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo smiled a tiny bit, not showing his teeth. “I still love you,” he slightly joked but the words were still sincere.  
“Mmm, babe, I love you so much.” Jongin leaned down to press a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s plushy lips. “Thank you for putting up with me.”  
Kyungsoo chuckled. “I’ll always be here, know that.”  
Jongin smiled genuinely. “I know.”

 

 

As the sun began to rise into the sky, when Jongin was sure that Kyungsoo wasn’t hurt, they made love slowly and carefully. It was a break from Jongin’s usual dominant side but it was nice for the both of them.  
“My baby boy,” Jongin stroked Kyungsoo’s hair as he thrusted slowly into the hole below him. The position was comfortable. The elder as spread out on his back, his thick thighs wrapped loosely around his lover’s thin hips. The slow pace was new but not unwanted.  
“God,” Kyungsoo threw his head back and screwed his eyes shut, lost in the pleasure his boyfriend was giving him. The bed creaked as they rocked together slowly and thoughtfully. The sun rose higher in the sky.  
Jongin’s strokes were long and he leaned down to suck hickeys onto Kyungsoo’s sweaty neck. Their moans accelerated as the younger’s thrust sped up. Their love and passion filled the room as they whispered loving things to each other.  
“Baby,” Kyungsoo squeaked as his lover started to suck on his pink nipples, leaving them covered in saliva and bright red. Jongin smirked against the skin as he leaned back up and started kissing the elder’s jaw, chin, and face.  
“Fuck,” Jongin started to feel close and as Kyungsoo’s insides started squeezing around him, he was about to come. “I’m gonna-” he grunted, not able to finish his sentence.  
“Me too, me too,” Kyungsoo shouted as Jongin shot his load into Kyungsoo’s clenching hole and Kyungsoo followed, his own hand wrapped around his throbbing pink erection until his white liquid was all over his chest, some landing on his hickey covered neck.  
The feeling was so different than their usual, hard sex. Of course, the sex was always great but that night it was different. As Jongin collapsed on the bed next to a panting Kyungsoo, the boy just smiled and let his eyes fall shut. Jongin then turned away from his boy’s face waiting to be spooned him from behind. Kyungsoo’s arm wound around Jongin’s waist as he carefully kissed behind the taller male’s ear with swollen lips.  
Of course, both of them knew that their sex wouldn’t always be completely vanilla, but Jongin was definitely willing to try this again.  
“Jong,” Kyungsoo whispered into the darkness and Jongin turned around in his embrace so their noses were bumping sweetly.  
“Yea?” Jongin said quietly back, his breath brushing slightly across his lover’s face.  
“I love you.” The words were simply but the strong emotion that they held was indescribably.  
Jongin smiled sweetly, his heart throbbing. “I love you too.” A pause. “More than anything.”  
The lovers fell asleep, wrapped in each other, wishing to be nowhere else in the entire world but in each other’s arms. The sun continued to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> wow omg hahaha hope you liked this<3  
> remember to leave comments- I love them:))


End file.
